Our game
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Se encontraron en una sola noche, con eso bastaba para llevarse tan bien, hubo una cierta atracción entre ambos, ellos dos tenían que ser honestos. Ninguno dijo nada lo que sentían en verdad, ¿Acaso esto solo fue simple juego? O ¿Termino transformándose en otra cosa?


_**Hola n.n les presento mi nuevo fic de Vocaloid :3 …Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Inspirado y basado con la canción "Just a Game" dúo de Gakupo y Gumi. La trama que involucrare en este fic me pertenece :D . One-shot xD dudaba mucho la clasificación, podría se xD aun no lo sé, pero por si las dudas lo dejo en M. (puede que tenga algo de Lemon)**_

_**Summary: Se encontraron en una sola noche, con eso bastaba para llevarse tan bien, hubo una cierta atracción entre ambos, ellos dos tenían que ser honestos. Ninguno dijo nada lo que sentían en verdad, ¿Acaso esto solo fue simple juego? O ¿Termino transformándose en otra cosa?**_

* * *

_**Our game**_

Una mañana en su departamento, ella se sentía que su cama estaba algo vacía ya no olía ese perfume masculino, miro su lado izquierdo, no estaba nadie a su lado… A pesar que fue su última noche con él, siempre recordara las caricias y los mimos. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo, —_Seria un lindo momento para estar acurrucados. _—pensó ella con su mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba, pero sus intenciones siempre fueron la atracción física, levanto sus brazos dejando así sus manos en el aire recordando cómo sus dedos peinaban ese cabello largo e purpura, como la palma acariciaba su rostro, todo ocurría en ese momento lujurioso: que al principio solo eran unos desconocidos en una pista de baile, que al reencontrarse cada noche comenzaron a llevarse bien, ella se reía a su lado y cuando salían del lugar sus risas e charlas a caminatas nocturnas terminaban en una habitación.

—Gakupo Kamui—pronuncio su nombre como si sintiera su cálido abrazo. —…Al fin de cuentas, me termine enamorando de él. —admitía mientras que abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, ella tenía miedo de enamorarse de otra persona, por lo que su ex novio le había hecho hace tres años atrás…Pero esto era diferente, ese hombre con quien se acostó era diferente, la comprendía e entendía su dolor del pasado, aunque al final este mismo decidió distanciarse de ella porque no se sentía bien con el compromiso, solo le interesaba la atracción. No podía odiarlo porque Gumi quería lo mismo y fue sincera cuando se lo dijo alguna vez. —Sinceramente, te amo Gakupo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gumi Megpoid—murmuro un muchacho que tenía su vista perdida en el techo, se sentía culpable de haberla dejado abandonada en la cama, pero se sentía un miserable estando con una chica tan tierna e dulce, se sentó en su en lado izquierdo de la cama llevándose sus manos hacia la frente, todavía pensaba que fue un error estar con ella, pero últimamente ha sentido un pinchazo en su interior, no quería enamorarse de nadie, además rechazaba cada mujer que le pedía un compromiso pero esta mujer de cabellos verdes le despertaba ciertos sentimientos que ya había olvidado…O que siempre los estuvo ignorando, el solo se llevaba a unas mujeres a la cama para alimentar su sed de _lujuria. _El no quería lastimarla de esa manera pero tampoco no quería estar atado a nada y Gumi lo entendía.

—Algún día la volveré a ver. —decía con una cálida sonrisa. —Y le diré que la te amo.

_**Flash Black**_

Otra vez despertaron al mismo tiempo, hubo un intercambio de miradas e sonrisas alegres, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban tapados por una sabana azul oscura, se abrazaban e se besaban nuevamente, ninguno de los dos no decía nada con sus miradas ya decían todo excepto cuando ella hablo de un tema errónea. — ¿Gakupo has pensado tener una novia? —pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Novia? —repitió nervioso. —N-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—P-Porque…me gustaría que seas mi novio. —insinuó sonrojada, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de este.

—Ehhmm…lo pensare Gumi—dijo al levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gakupo? —interrogo al cubrirse con la sabana. — ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Esa pregunta lo paralizo en un segundo, suspiro nervioso no quería herirla con sus sinceras palabras pero no tenia opción. —Me gustas, pero no me siento preparado para estar en una relación amorosa. Lo nuestro es atracción, no amor —respondió e inclino la cabeza. —Tengo que irme, hasta pronto Gumi.

— ¡Gakupo! —gritaba ella llamándolo, estiraba su brazo como sintiendo que lo alcanzaba pero estaba equivocada. — ¡Yo te amo!

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Desde entonces cada noche, se encontraban en el mismo lugar solo se quedaban mirándose disimuladamente pero ambos bailaban con diferentes personas, pero entre Gakupo y Gumi comenzaron a experimentar con un raro sentimiento, _los celos,_ cuando el peli purpura miraba a su "chica" bailar con un joven de cabellos rubios se sintió raro, no le gustaba verla con otro mas que no sea él. Lo mismo fue para Gumi, ella estaba celosa de ver a Gakupo bailar con su amiga Miku.

—…_Mejor me voy de aquí. _—pensó ella al separarse de Len.

—Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el joven al verla retirarse.

—A mi casa, lo siento tal vez la próxima será…—contesto al salir corriendo.

El muchacho la vio salir del establecimiento, cuando termino la música él se fue a seguirla, estaba lloviendo fuerte, ella caminaba en la vereda sin ningún paraguas; Gakupo la detuvo en la mitad del camino, la joven se resistía y trataba de alejarse, pero el insistía hasta darle un apasionado beso debajo de la lluvia, la joven lo tomo de la mano y se fueron corriendo debajo de la lluvia para llegar a su destino, el departamento de este.

Al entrar en el departamento, sus ropas estaban húmedas, ambos se miraron de forma mutua y se reían al verse a sí mismos mojados, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo; siguieron con su juego, el se quitaba su camisa blanca y ella se sacaba su remera anaranjada, continuaban besándose y seguían quitándose la ropa hasta la cama, ellos dos estaban en ropa interior, al mismo tiempo se acostaron en la cama. — ¿Estas lista? —pregunto el chico al notar que estaba nerviosa.

—S-Si, estoy lista—respondió sonrojada.

— ¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar para estar más seguro.

—S-Si.

—Bueno…Relájate.

Gumi tenía los mismos nervios de cuando fue su primera vez, respiro profundo y se relajo, cerro sus ojos hasta esperar el momento. Apretó con fuerza las sabanas arrugándolas un poco, sus mejillas ardían y parecía que se le escapaba su respiración, —_Ah! _—gimió al apoyar sus manos en la espalda de aquel hombre.

El sonrió, continuaba con sus movimientos lentos, la llenaba de besos por la parte de sus senos hasta le daba algunos mordiscos suaves a los pezones de ella, provocándola que se estremeciera un poco más, —…_Gumi todo estará bien._ —le susurro en el oído, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

— _¡Ah!_ —Gemio al sentir como se llenaba todo su ser, su cadera se movía más rápido, sentía como sus muslos estaban siendo apretados con suavidad sin que encajaran las uñas, sus piernas fueron acariciadas y besadas; ella también escuchaba los gemidos de su acompañante, trataba de encontrar su rostro para depositarle un beso. —_ ¡Gakupo, te amo!_ —pronuncio su nombre llegando al profundo éxtasis.

— _¡Te amo Gumi!_ —decía el peli purpura. Ellos dos terminaron rendidos entre las sabanas, Gumi acariciaba su torso desnudo y a la vez volvía a enredar sus dedos con ese cabello purpura, extrañaba hacer estas cosas, por alguna razón se divertía. El la beso en su frente e apoyaba su cabeza con la de ella. —Nos necesitábamos —hablo este con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. —asintió devolviéndole la mirada. —A pesar que lo nuestro fue un juego, parece que sentimos algo más.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En el baile, yo estuve celosa al verte con alguien más. —respondió con sinceridad.

—Vaya, yo también me puse celoso. —decía Gakupo al reírse un poco. —Entonces, lo nuestro no fue un simple juego.

—N-No, creo que…Yo estoy enamorada de ti. —insinuó con una sonrisa. —…No solo es atracción física, sino que también es amor.

—Hmm eres una copiona, yo también te iba a decir eso—musito mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza. —Solo un juego.

—…Solo un juego, que termino con sentimientos.

Para ellos todo fue un juego, pero no todo es así, en algún momento se tenía que presentar los sentimientos, Gakupo y Gumi no estaban interesados en el noviazgo hasta que comenzaron a experimentar los recuerdos y momentos que pasaron juntos en el baile y en las caminatas nocturnas, _los celos y el amor_, fueron los traicioneros de sus emociones, al fin y al cabo ambos se necesitaban porque ellos ya se conocían a pesar que eran unos desconocidos en una pista de baile… Todo ocurrió en una simple noche, dos corazones "iguales" que sufrieron dolorosas separaciones de parte de sus ex, terminaron uniéndose en una noche…Ellos se extrañaban, aunque no se admitían, pero al final fueron honestos al decirse unas simples e pocas palabras…

—Te amo, Gumi.

—Te amo, Gakupo.

_Fin~_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado :3_**

**_Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H_**


End file.
